


Break ups can start new beginnings

by kellylynnlynn



Category: Psych
Genre: Ever notice I always post things at like one am, Hurt/Comfort, I should be sleeping, Lassie always had a crush on Shawn, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not really though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellylynnlynn/pseuds/kellylynnlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shawn's girlfriend breaks up with him in the middle of a crime scene, Lassiter comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break ups can start new beginnings

Break ups can bring new beginnings 

It was the middle of a crime scene when it happened. Shawn's face lit up the minute the shrill sound of his ringtone came on, making Lassiter's heart ache.

He was happy Shawn found someone that made him this happy, but he was still disappointed it wasn't him. 

"I gotta take this, give me a minute." Shawn said, a slight bounce in his step as he went into the other room. 

"Hey, sweetie!" Shawn's voice was heard even in the other room, making it hard for Lassiter to concentrate on the task at hand. 

"Wait, what? Are you okay? Why do we need to talk?" His voice was a hushed whisper now, fearing the worst. 

Now Lassiter's full attention was on the phone call. "I think we've just got a suicide here." He commented. 

"He didn't leave a note and according to his friends and therapist he hadn't mentioned anything." Juliet said, "Three suicides have been reported in the past week, all of them exactly the same. Are you alright? You seem distracted today." 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He responded, but before Juliet could say anything Shawn's voice rose in the other room.

"Don't finish that sentence. Can't we have this conversation over coffee?" He tried to joke but everyone heard his broken voice." 

"What did I do wrong?" A small voice came from the other room, expressing venerability to everyone in the room for a rare moment, Lassiter suppressed the urge to hug him, quickly dismissing the very thought. 

"If I didn't do anything wrong then why, wait, there's someone else. There always has been, this whole thing was just a game to you?" 

Rage surged through Gus, he knew how happy this girl had made Shawn, he barely talked about anything else. 

"Don't even try explaining yourself, please, just don't say anything else. Goodbye." They could hear the click of his phone snapping shut and prepared themselves for however Shawn was going to look when he emerged from that room. 

"It wasn't suicide, check the cabinets." Was all he said before he left, revving his motorcycle before charging off at a speed that was probably over the speed limit. 

"Shawn was right, the gun the murder used was in the cabinets. He used gloves, though, we don't have any finger prints." Juliet stated, but Lassiter was stuck in his mind, going through all the places Shawn might be. 

"I'll go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Was Lassiter's excuse before he too walked out. 

Turns out Shawn was in the same bar Lassiter had been during "the incident" as Lassiter had called it when he told Shawn he "astounded" him. 

"Ah, Lassie, to what to I owe the pleasure?" He asked, although his eyes told another story. 

"I was sent by O'Hara, she's worried about you." He lied, sitting on the barstool next to Shawn. "She wasn't good enough for you, you know." 

"I think it's the other way around, Lassie." He joked, although his tone was anything but joking. 

"You're wrong there, Shawn."  
Shawn smiled, a sight that warmed Lassiter's heart.  
"You called me Shawn." 

"You can't prove that in court." He retorted, a ghost of a smile on his face. 

"She never felt anything for me, I was just a pawn to make this other guy jealous." Shawn admitted, looking down slightly. 

"Spencer, listen because I'm only saying this once. Something good can come out of this, the best things sometimes start from the worst times. You'll find someo-" He started, but was interrupted by Shawn's lips on his. 

"Sorry, I-" Shawn started, but was cut off quickly when Lassiter kissed him again. 

The slight tang of the pineapple whatever was still on Shawn's lips, Lassiter noted as his tongue traced over the younger man's. His hands were in Shawn's surprisingly soft hair, his body still farther away from Shawn's than he would've liked. 

The kiss broke away before either of them would've liked, Lassiter rested his forehead against Shawn's looking at his closed eyes, his heart still thudding in his chest. 

"So, coffee?" Shawn asked, making Lassiter laugh. 

"Yeah, coffee." He agreed, nodding his head slightly.


End file.
